The invention applies to a garment waistband, its attachments and flexibility to meet a varing waist measurement of the wearing occupant.
An individual's waistband measurement is not constant. It basically falls into four different measurement length classifications: standing, before eating; standing, after eating; sitting, before eating and sitting after eating. In addition there is one more variable regarding waistband measurement common to each of the four measurement classification. That is the effect on waist measurement length caused from breathing, both inhaling and exhaling.
This invention is directed at the problem of allowing a garment waistband to function incorporating the best of all conditions. One that allows the garment waistband to be fitted to the larger waist measurement length requirement. At the same time when one of the smaller waistband measurements are applicable the belt loops are secured inside the waistband in a manner that allows the upper portion of the belt loop to move inward without pulling in the waistband of the garment. The waistband does not gather and is free to retain a form fitted appearance.
In other invention applications where garment waistband measurements are fitted to meet one of the smaller waist measurement conditions the garment is tight when the larger waist measurement requirement exits. This not only renders the garment less confortable but even has long range detrimental health affects. A tight waistband measurement to an individual sitting for long periods of time tends to reduce the volume level of breathing and thereby reduces the oxygen intake in the lungs. This subsequently reduces the level of an individuals efficiency and generates the tired and draggy feeling. Conversely a garment waistband fitted to the larger waist measurement length will gather the waistband, whether belted from either outside or inside the garment with loops secured both at the top and at the bottom and the garment fitted to the larger waistband requirement. This improvement overcomes this objection.
By the use of belt loops placed on the inside of the garment and each loop secured only at the bottom the belt is free to pull inward at the top, reducing the waist length, without pulling in the waistband of the garment. A movement of the upper portion of the belt loop inward one-eighth of an inch allows the waistband belt securing the waistband to reduce by three-fourth of an inch while still maintaining the garment overall appearance of form fitting and simultaneously securing the garment to the occupant. It can readily be seen that a variation of the inward movement of the free upper end of the inside belt loop allows for a considerable waistband fitting variation. In essence there is a built in waist measurement change of the occupant without a waistband change requirement for the garment thereby making the garment considerably more wearably pleasing and healthful to the occupant.
By the use of an adjustable elastic belt supporting the garment waist using inside loops secured from the lower waist band each one-eighth inch increase in the radius dimension of the garment waist allows for over a three quarter inch increase in waist band circumference. Yet there is little to no noticable difference in the garment fit appearance and the garment is held up at all times. In other situations there are individuals that have a larger waist measurement than hip line measurement. This incorporates a very different set of circumstances in fitting pants and keeping them fitted in the proper place. This invention also addresses this situation and resolves the problem in a manner to keep individual grooming attractive and comfortable.